Zombie Love Song
Lyrics You don't know me, baby, but I've seen you around. It might be kind of crazy, but I'm just new in town. And now I wonder what you'd think if I said, hey look I'd like to get your number and a link to your Facebook. Now if I tell you what a nice guy's supposed to Would that compel you not to scream when I approach you? You'll have to promise me you'll take this news calmly, But honestly, I'm sort of a zombie. I knew you'd be surprised. You can bet that I May not be alive, but I sure as hell ain't dead inside. What's with the shotty? I ain't wishing you harm. You see, I'd try to hold your hand but I'm missing an arm. Brains are all I've eaten all week it's true, But if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. So let me take you to Wendy's. You deserve it. Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect. I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. Baby, sometimes I bite, and you can bet That I've got an appetite for human flesh. I'll always be near though. You'll have to accept that When I nibble on your earlobe you might get infected. Cause I fell in love with you and I'm Undead but you make me feel alive. And when I chase you through the graveyard It feels like foreplay. If I'm lying I'm dying, and I speak truly When I say I love your mind. I'll take brains over beauty. We'll be the undead Dagwood and Blondie When I teach you how to zombie, teach you, teach you how to zombie. And everybody will love you, and you can sing along to this post-apocalyptic, postmortem love song. So give me a chance,girl. You know I'll be worth it. Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect. I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. Trivia *This is their first love song, the others are: The Unofficial Smithers Love Song, Friend Zone, Complicated, Text Me Back, Jupiter, Just A Friend, Somebody That I Used To Know, and Love The Way You Lie. *It is their only love song released in February, and ironically, one of the least serious. *This is their first song to mention Facebook. *Song is produced by Atomic Beats Category:Songs